


Novio por alquiler (Lashton)

by MoaKina



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Gay, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, hemmwin
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke solo tenia 5 días para conseguir un novio pero no creyó que fuera tan difícil</p><p>Ashton y Luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1er Capitulo

"Maldito seas A, ojala un grupo de monos te viole y mueras de eso"

Y no, no estaba enojado, eso era quedarse corto con todo lo que sentía. Estaba que hervía de rabia, que explotaría de ira y si el aparecía enfrente suyo, no dudaría en golpearlo, castrarlo, ¿y por que no? Matarlo, el idiota se lo merecía.

¿Es que no podía esperar una semana para terminar con el? Solo se hubiera esperado una semana, así no estaría pasando esta situación pero no, tenia que ser antes de la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano Jack cuando A sabia que ambos eran invitados porque su familia quería conocerlo, a su novio y ahora quedaría en ridículo yendo solo y no podía permitirlo.

Por eso se encontraba en ese lugar.

Un bar gay.

Tenia que conseguir una pareja, uno guapo y joven de preferencia, para llevarlo a la fiesta y presentarlo como su novio. Solo tenia 5 días y el tiempo estaba en marcha.

Respiro hondo y miro su reflejo en el espejo, ignorando a los dos hombres que se estaban comiendo entre besos. Tenía todo lo necesario para su objetivo.  
Era joven (tenia solo 20 años), muy guapo, alto y delgado pero marcado. Sus piernas eran largas, de hombros anchos. Su cabello rubio con flequillo parado, unos ojos azules, piel blanca, unos labios delgados y con un percing en el inferior. "Tu puedes Luke", se animo.

Se sonrió y salió de los baños. La música a todo volumen lo aturdió un poco y miro a su alrededor. Había personas de todas las edades, desde jóvenes a mayores. El chico sobre las piernas del moreno corpulento, podía tener cuando mucho 17 años, las dos chicas que se besaban mientras bailaban unos 19 y el hombre de la derecha que lo desnudaba con la mirada unos 40.

Actuó como si no notara su mirada y fue a la barra a pedir una cerveza.

Conoció a varios tipos pero ellos querían algo solo para una noche y el lo necesitaba para un día. El alcohol comenzó a ser efecto después de dos cervezas que el pago y otras bebidas que no sabia como se llamaban pero le habían invitado. Dejándose llevar por eso, fue a bailar.

Se movió al son de la música y gimió sonorosamente cuando lo tomaron de la cintura para pegar su trasero contra unas caderas. Volvió a gemir al sentir una lengua en su lóbulo derecho y volteo un poco el rostro. El con su metro ochenta y cuatro muy rara vez tenía que levantar la mirada pero esta vez tuvo que hacerlo. Unos ojos chocolate lo miraban con lujuria.

-¿Por qué tan solito?

Luke le sonrió y giro echándole los brazos al cuello. Rio y se restregó contra el.

-Ya no lo estoy-murmuro

El hombre, uno muy guapo y de unos 25 años, le sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes antes de besarlo de una manera salvaje. Luke se dejo hacer, el alcohol ya controlaba su cuerpo y su mente no reaccionaba. Comenzó un vaivén de caderas provocando una excitante fricción entre sus miembros. De un momento a otro ya no estaba en la pista de baile, si no sus piernas no tocaban el piso y se encontraban en la cintura del hombre y su espalda contra una fría pared. No pensaba, solo se limitaba a gemir al sentir unas manos acariciarlo por debajo de la camisa, unos labios sobre su cuello y el movimiento de caderas que cada segundo se hacia mas desenfrenado.

-¿Cómo te lla-llamas?-pregunto Luke entre gemidos

-Jack, ¿y tú?

El cuerpo de Luke sufrió una fuerte sacudida y por fin se mente se prendió. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?". El buscaba una pareja para la fiesta de su hermano y no solo sexo de una noche con un total desconocido que se llama igual que su hermano. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, lo empujo lejos de su cuerpo.

-No, detente. No pue-do

Sus piernas flaquearon y le fue difícil mantenerse de pie. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora no quieres continuar? ¡No me vengas con idioteces!

Luke volvió a empujarlo antes de que se acercara más. Sintió que la ira que antes había sentido hacia A regresara otra vez a el y frunció el ceño.

-¡He dicho que no!

Se dio media vuelta y salió de los baños tambaleándose. Necesitaba un vaso de agua y bien fría. Se abrió paso entre la gente que bailaba pero antes de poder llegar a la barra, sintió que lo tomaron del brazo con brusquedad.

-Primero me provocas, luego me quieres dejar caliente. ¡No! ¡Ahora me cumples!

Sintió miedo cuando Jack lo tomo de los brazos con fuerza y siseo de dolor. Nadie les presto atención así que nadie le ayudo cuando fue arrastrado de nuevo hacia los baños. Inútilmente intento apartarlo, aunque era fuerte, Jack era aun más y un sollozo escapo de sus labios cuando Jack comenzó a arrancarle la ropa. "Por favor, por favor. ¡Alguien ayúdeme!"

En un acto de pánico busco algo con lo cual defenderse, su mano alcanzo algo, no supo que pero lo estrelló en la cabeza de Jack. El joven cayó a su lado quejándose de dolor y Luke no perdió el tiempo. Se levanto de un salto, se acomodo lo mejor que pudo la ropa y apenas dio unos pasos para salir cuando sintió que lo empujaron y su cabeza se golpeo contra la pared. El impacto lo aturdió todavía más y cayó de rodillas. Jadeo sintiendo que no podía respirar.

Escucho un golpe pero no sintió nada.

Levanto la mirada y se encontró con un chico alto enfrente de el. Le daba la espalda y solo podía ver su espalda firme y marcada y su cabello rizado de un color rubio castaño. Era un cantinero porque tenía puesto un pantalón negro y como camisa solo unos tirantes. Al parecer había escuchado sus suplicas y había venido a rescatarlo.

De pronto el chico volteo el rostro y Luke se sintió hipnotizado ante esos ojos. Era una mezcla de varios colores. Verde, miel, café, avellana. Definitivamente eran hermosos.

Y cayo inconsciente bajo esa mirada multicolor.


	2. 2do Capitulo

Despertó con un horrible dolor de jaqueca y con ganas de vomitar. Intento levantarse pero siseo de dolor cuando su cuerpo protesto agarrotado. Soltó el oxigeno de sus pulmones y abrió los ojos pero deseo no haberlo hecho. “¡¿En donde estoy?!”. Miro a su alrededor con pánico y su respiración se volvió jadeante. “¡Oh por dios! ¡Que no sea lo que estoy pensando.”

Levanto las sabanas que lo cubrían y su alma se salió de su cuerpo. ¡Solo tenia puesto su bóxer! Pero el cantinero lo había salvado ¿no? O tal vez solo lo ayudo pata terminar con lo que le prohibió a Jack. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que rápidamente recorrieron por sus mejillas y se abrazo en posición fetal. El solo quería buscar una cita para el sábado no que se aprovecharan de el por estar ebrio. “¡¿Qué es lo que me ha hecho?!”. Aunque no quería saber la respuesta.

Escucho que le puerta se abrió y lloro con mas fuerza.

-¡Oh mierda! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Oh por dios, que pregunta tan más estúpida! ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te lastimo? ¡Mierda! Debí haberte llevado al hospital. ¿Llamo a un doctor? ¡Mierda Ashton, realmente eres estúpido! Lógico que debo llamar a un doctor, no llora de felicidad, no se siente bien. ¡¿Dónde deje mi celular?! ¡No te mueres chico por favor, resiste! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Dónde carajos lo deje?!

Luke dejo de llorar y saco la cabeza de entre las sabanas para mirarlo con curiosidad. El mismo joven de ayer, el cantinero, se movía de un lugar a otro en el pequeño cuarto aventando ropa y cosas en busca de su celular. Era delgado, de piel clara y brazos musculosos que se podían apreciar por su camisa sin mangas. Tenía una bandana en el cabello. El joven soltó una exclamación cuando de un suéter sacó un celular.

Luke se sintió confundido. Si el joven le hubiera hecho algo no estaría reaccionando así tan preocupado. Se limpio las lágrimas y se aclaro la garganta con fuerza para llamar su atención.

-No es necesario, estoy bien-su voz sonó un poco mas fuerte de lo deseado

El joven se giro para verlo cuando lo escucho y sus miradas se conectaron. El joven podría ser de su edad o un par de años más grande y era realmente guapo. El sonrió con una amplia sonrisa del tamaño de su cara y un par de hoyuelos en las mejillas mostrando sus dientes.

-Ah, que bueno-su voz sonó aliviada-Realmente estaba preocupado, bueno, lo admito, asustado. Ayer que te desmayaste no supe que hacer contigo así que te traje a mi departamento, no podía dejar que te abandonaran a tu suerte en la calle, no tuve el corazón para hacerlo después de lo que casi te hace ese idiota, usualmente eso es lo que se hace. ¿Y como te sientes? ¡Oh, me llamo Ashton! ¿Y tú?

Luke abrió la boca pero no salió nada. Parpadeo varias veces seguidas y frunció levemente el ceño. No pudo entender mucho de lo que dijo pero si su nombre. Hablaba demasiado rápido.

-¿Eh? Ah, estoy bien, gracias, solo síntomas de la recasa. Hom, me llamo Luke

Ashton solo amplio su sonrisa. Luke se pregunto como podía hacerlo sin romperse las mejillas, el no podría sonreír tanto.

-Es un gusto conocerte Luke. Voy a buscarte una pastilla para la resaca. Lave tu ropa, bueno, solo tu pantalón, tu camisa estaba rota, esta muerte. Supongo que tuvo una buena vida, puedes usar una de las mías. Mmm… tenia tu pantalón hace unos segundos en las manos, no se donde lo deje. ¡Diablos! ¡Debo de recoger este desastre!

Luke no pudo evitar reír levemente. Ashton era divertido aun si proponérselo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y siguió con la mirada al otro que buscaba su pantalón, al encontrarlo se lo acerco. Ashton se rasco la cabeza y apunto con la otra mano unos cajones.

-En ese cajón están las camisas, busca una, con confianza. Voy a estar en la cocina, el desayuno ya esta listo-dijo y salió

Luke miro la puerta atónito. Era realmente extraño que un completo desconocido fueran tan amable con el. Lo había salvado de ser violado, lo había traído a su casa para cuidar de el, le prestaba ropa y le había hecho el desayuno. Sonrojo y sonrió ampliamente.

¡Lo había encontrado! ¡A su novio!

Era el candidato perfecto. Guapo, joven y parecía ser una buena persona. Suponía que era gay o bisexual porque trabajaba en un bar gay y lo mejor, su nombre empezaba con A.

Se puso el pantalón, tomo una camisa cualquiera que le quedara y se puso los tenis. Salió del cuarto y fue hacia donde escuchaba la voz de Ashton. El hablaba por celular.

-Jajaja, muy divertido. No, lo traje a mi departamento. ¡No iba a dejarlo así!... Si, esta bien, solo con resaca… ¡VICKY! ¡NO, CLARO QUE NO!.. Arggg…-rio-Si, yo también te quiero Vicky… si yo también te extraño, pronto nos volveremos a ver. Adiós Vicky-y colgó

La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. Oh, Ashton no era gay y tenía una novia. Su plan se vio frustrado rápidamente y frunció el ceño. Se encontraba como en un principio.

-¡Ehy Luke! Ven, vamos a comer. Ahí deje una pastilla, te va a ayudar con la resaca

La sonrisa de Ashton hiso que inconscientemente también sonriera y se sentaron para desayunar. Ashton hablo sobre lo que paso ayer y de su trabajo. Le fue un poco difícil a Luke seguirle el ritmo de la conversación. Cuando terminaron de comer, le llego un mensaje en su celular y puso los ojos como plato. “¡Mierda!”

Le agradeció por todo a Ashton, le prometió que le regresaría su camisa, volvió a agradecerle y salió corriendo. Había olvidado la universidad. Fue a su casa a recoger sus cosas, estaba sola, subió a su carro (lo bueno es que ayer no se lo había llevado) y se dirigió a la universidad.

En la escuela no pudo prestar atención. Maldijo la hora, cuatro años atrás, cuando se declaro gay. Si fuera heterosexual no tendría estos problemas para conseguir una cita y tendría chicas a montones.

Solo le quedaban cuatro días y el tiempo se estaba acabando.


	3. 3er Capitulo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, esta historia esta tambien en wattpad:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/34360096-novio-por-alquiler-lashton  
> pero decidi subirla aqui tambien, espero guste!

Había momentos en que realmente los odiaba y hoy era uno de ellos. Calum y Michael, sus supuestos mejores amigos le habían llamado hace unos minutos atrás para arruinarle su vida…una vez más. No tenían nada mas que hacer que joderlo, eran su mayor diversión.

Respiro hondo y conto mentalmente hasta 20.

¿Ahora que le habían hecho? Simple, recordarle que solo le quedaban dos días y aun no tenia una maldita cita. El ya lo sabía y no había necesidad de que se lo recordaran. “No se porque demonios tuve que contarles”. El también tenia la culpa. Les había contado que A había terminado con el con la esperanza de que le ayudaran a buscar un chico pero, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? Reírse. Se rieron de el mientras Luke pensaba mil maneras de matarlos. Ellos solo le dijeron era de esperarse que eso pasara y que le digiera la verdad a su familia pero no podía.

Si así habían reaccionado ellos, con su familia iba a ser peor y sus hermanos se burlarían de él el resto de su vida y no era por exagerar.

Desde que se había declarado gay, su familia y sus amigos lo aceptaron y brindaron su apoyo lo cual Luke les agradecía profundamente. Sus amigos solían defenderlo cuando en la escuela le hacían algún comentario ofensivo y sus padres lo declaraban como el mejor hijo gay que unos padres podrían tener. Sus hermanos sabían como animarlo cuando sentía que todos estaban en su contra por su orientación sexual.

Por esa parte, todo era perfecto pero desde entonces jamás había tenido una relación seria, algo formal para presentarlo a su familia. Nunca había presentado un novio a su familia aunque si había tenido. Mark, Tony, Arthur, Damián, Harry, Joshua y el ultimo, A. Solo había presentado a una pareja y esa había sido Aleisha, la única chica con la que había salido y en ese entonces tenían 15 años. Bueno, había que admitirlo, había tenido parejas pasajeras (incluso mujeres) de un solo rato para pasarla bien.

A sus 20 años, jamás se había enamorado. Solo experimentado atracción, placer y a veces cariño hacia sus parejas. Con Aleisha había perdido su virginidad y se tenían cariño, no había afectado su relación, seguían siendo mejores amigos. Aunque Mark había sido su primer novio, fue con Tony con quien intimido con un hombre por primera vez pero con Matthew (el pelirrojo de la fiesta de Calum) con quien fue bottom.

El creía en el amor, sabia que existía porque había crecido en medio de el, rodeado de el. Quería una relación como la de sus padres que ya llevaban 31 años de casados y aun estaban tan enamorados como si fueran unos adolescentes. Enamorarse como lo estaban sus hermanos. Ben, el mayor, estaba casado y era feliz con su familia, tenia dos hijos, Andrew de 6 y Michelle de 4. Jack estaba comprometido con su novia de siempre y tenían dos meses de embarazo. Hasta sus amigos se habían enamorado alguna vez aunque ahora fueran unos solteros y don juanes.

Luke deseaba algo real. Despertar todas las mañanas y sentirlo a su lado. Sentir esas mariposas en su estómago cada vez que se besaran. Quería saber lo que se sentía el amor.

Estiro las piernas y sacudió la cabeza. Estar solo sin nada que hacer lo ponía nostálgico. Hoy no había tenido universidad y estaba solo en su casa. Michael, Calum y el habían decidido vivir juntos al graduarse de la secundaria y aunque había ocasiones en las que los odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, no se arrepentía de su decisión. Michael había regresado a su casa por unos días por el cumpleaños de su madre y Calum se había tomado una breve luna de miel con su nueva conquista Natalie o Ginny; por lo que se encontraba solo y aburrido.

Siguió cambiando los canales de la televisión buscando algo entretenido para ver cuando su estomago rugió reclamándole comida. Si no se hubiera encontrado solo, hubiera sido vergonzoso y los chicos le hubieran echado carilla durante el resto del día. ¡Que adorables amigos tenia que solo lo molestaban!

Miro la hora, pasaba del medio día y aun no había comido nada. Se levanto de un salto, tomo su celular, las llaves y su cartera y salió de la casa. No tenia ánimos de hacer comida, mejor comía afuera. Abrió su carro, subió y arranco, tampoco sentía ánimos para caminar.

Llego a la plaza de la cuidad y mientras buscaba un buen lugar para comer, se lo encontró. A estaba a unos metros de el coqueteando descaradamente con un par de mujeres. “¡Maldito seas A!”. No estaba celoso, nada de eso pero si molesto con el. A había sido una buena pareja los meses que estuvieron juntos pero jamás se enamoro de el. Solo había sido sexo realmente bueno y había sido el primer chico que había deseado presentar a su familia. Unas fuertes ganas de golpearlo lo embargaron pero supo controlarlo, se dio media vuelta y salió de ese lugar antes de que hiciera una estupidez.

Hiso respiraciones largas por la nariz y lo sacaba por la boca mientras contaba hasta el 100.

El apetito desapareció sin embargo tenia que comer. Camino unas calles (dejo el auto en el estacionamiento de la plaza y no iba a regresar por el momento) y entro a un McDonalds. Hiso fila y cuando fue su turno para pedir, levanto la vista encontrándose con una amplia sonrisa con hoyuelos y unos ojos multicolor.

-¿Ashton?

Los ojos de Ashton se iluminaron al reconocerlo.

-¡Luke! ¡Que gusto verte otra vez! ¿Cómo te sientes?

Luke sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros. –Bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

Ashton rio y Luke amplio su sonrisa mostrando su único hoyuelo de la mejilla derecha. Había pasado los últimos días deseando volver a escuchar ese agradable sonido y ahora que lo oía podía disfrutarlo, nunca se cansaría de escucharlo reír.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Me gustaría mucho platicar contigo pero no puede en estos momentos, tengo trabajo así que, ¿Qué deseas ordenar?

“Te quiero a ti”, deseaba decirle pero desecho la idea rápidamente. Pidió su comida y se fue a sentar en una mesa para dos cerca de la ventana y con una vista perfecta de Ashton. No tenía que voltearse o algo así, con solo levantar la mirada podía observarlo.

Como sonreía sin esfuerzo a todos los clientes para tratarlos con amabilidad, sus hoyuelos y las adorables arruguitas que se formaban en sus ojos al sonreír que antes no había notado, el brillo de sus dientes blancos y sus llamativos ojos que era imposible pasar desapercibido. Desvió la mirada con las mejillas rosadas cuando Ashton lo cacho observándolo. “Genial, ahora creerá que soy un acosador.”

Miro por la ventana y su mente se perdió en sus pensamientos al mirar como una pareja como de su edad se besaban y con la mirada transmitían todo lo que las palabras no decían. Suspiro pesadamente. ¿Por qué el no podía tener eso? Enamorarse y que la otra persona lo amara igual, ser una pareja formal y en un futuro ser una familia, con hijos ya fueran propios (por vientre alquilado) o adoptados pero el quería niños.

Se revolvió incomodo y sintió su piel ponerse chinita por una mirada fija en el pero al levantar la mirada y observar a su alrededor, nadie lo estaba observando. Enarco una ceja, sacudió la cabeza y continúo comiendo. A través de la ventana noto que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse indicando que pronto llovería y eso lo hiso sonreír. Le gustaba la lluvia y mas cuando tronaba y caían rayos, era magnifico.

Termino de comer, se despidió con un gesto de Ashton y salió del local. Camino tranquilamente de regreso a la plaza, se metió a varias tiendas para curiosear y comprar la despensa, sus amigos habían acabado con casi toda la comida. Levanto la vista al cielo al sentir como las primeras gotas de lluvia le cayeron encima y sonrió otra vez. La gente a su alrededor comenzó a caminar con rapidez o a correr para protegerse de la lluvia pero el no a pesar de que solo una camisa negra.

Llego a su carro, metió el mandado a la cajuela y subió. Sacudió su cabello con una mano riendo al compararse con un perro pero lindo, se hecho un vistazo en el espejo retrovisor y arranco el carro. Prendió la radio pero al no encontrar una estación que le gustara, puso un disco de Green day. Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y miro del otro lado de la calle como un joven trataba de acomodar un paraguas y con su cuerpo tratar de proteger unos papeles que llevaba. Era un lio.

En otras circunstancias se hubiera burlado pero reconoció a la persona y no pudo hacerlo, en vez de eso hiso algo que algo que jamás antes había hecho por alguien mas.

Al cambiar el semáforo, cruzo al otro lado de la calle, paro el carro a un lado del joven, bajo del carro y se acerco.

-¿Quieres que te ayude Ashton?


	4. 4to Capitulo

Prendió el aire condicionado para que ambos entraran rápido en calor. Miro de reojo como Ashton se sacudió el cabello para acomodar sus salvajes rizos ni siquiera el agua podrían deshacerlos. Su cabello mojado se miraba más castaño y aguanto las ganas de estirar la mano y tocar su cabello. Estaba seguro de que era suave.

-Gracias Luke, de verdad muchas gracias-dijo

Luke lo miro y sonrió restándole importancia porque no la tenia, es decir, Ashton lo había salvado de ser violado así que lo mínimo que podía hacer por el era llevarlo a su casa. Había sido graciosa su reacción. Cuando le ofreció su ayuda, había saltado asustado soltando todo lo que traía y cuando ambos se agacharon para recoger las cosas, se habían golpeado las frentes. Eso fue demasiado cliché. Cuando se levantaron, Luke advirtió que era mas alto que Ashton por un buen trazo (cosa que tampoco antes había notado) y que el otro podía aparentar ser mas joven. Le ofreció llevarlo a su casa y no se negó porque comenzó a llover mas fuerte y ambos entraron al carro.

No le molestaba que los asientos se mojaran, luego llevaría el carro a lavar. Condujo intentando recordar donde vivía Ashton pero al final, le tuvo que dar indicaciones. Solo había estado ahí una vez y literalmente corrió para ir a la escuela que no le presto verdadera atención. Llegaron al edificio donde vivía y antes de que alguno dijera algo, Luke estornudo. “Oh, no, mala señal.”

-Ven, ten invito un café o algo caliente y te presto ropa o si no te enfermaras

Luke volteo a verlo con la intensión de negarse pero la mirada autoritaria de Ashton lo hiso callar y tragar sus palabras. Asintió despacio. Le ayudo con sus cosas, entraron al edificio y subieron las escaleras porque no contaba con elevador. Siguió a Ashton hacia una puerta con el numero 21 y con un letrero pegado que decía que iba atrasado en la renta y que tenia que pagar antes del final del mes. Para eso faltaba menos de 12 días.

Miro como Ashton se tensaba y arranco la hoja, no lo miro cuando abrió.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, no voy tan atrasado. Entra y ponte cómodo

Entraron y Ashton fue directo a su cuarto, él se quedo en la sala y le hecho un vistazo a su alrededor. El departamento era pequeño pero bien cuidado y ordenado, y sintió vergüenza. En cambio su casa era un desastre y solamente la limpiaban (y a regañadientes) cuando pasaba los limites de suciedad y clausuraran el lugar. Había varios libros en un estante pero él jamás había sido de la lectura y tomo con curiosidad la única foto que había.

Era de Ashton y lo mas seguro, su familia. Era una foto de la graduación de la secundaria. El Ashton de la foto era uno mas joven, con el cabello lacio en la cara. Estaba con sus padres, una adolescente y un niño de unos 5 años con una sonrisa tan grande como la de Ashton. Al parecer la sonrisa era de familia. Reconoció el uniforme, era de un colegio de su ciudad natal. “¡Vaya! Vivíamos en la misma ciudad.” Que raro que jamás antes lo haya visto, nunca hubiera olvidado ese rostro u ojos, menos esa sonrisa.

-Tal vez te queden un poco grandes, son de mi compañero, es de tu estatura

Luke volteo después de dejar la foto y acepto el pantalón que le extendió. Ashton se había cambiado y con una toalla se secaba el cabello, le sonreía.

-Puedes cambiarte en mi cuarto, toma una camisa y te deje una toalla para que te seques. ¿Café o te?

Luke inclino la cabeza y sonrió con timidez. Ninguno de los dos le gustaba mucho.

-¿Chocolate caliente?-se atrevió a indagar

Ashton le sonrió radiante. –Chocolate será

Luke sonrió y fue al cuarto del joven. Era tal y como lo recordaba. ¿Cómo podía tener el resto de la casa impecable y ser su cuarto un desastre? Eso Ashton solo lo sabía. Pudo notar que Ashton había intentado limpiar un poco. Sacudió la cabeza, se quito la ropa y toma la toalla para secarse o si no se iba a enfermar. Se puso el pantalón, si le quedaba grande y una camisa de manga larga. Se hecho la toalla al cuello para secar su cabello y salió cuando escucho que lo llamo.

Ashton estaba de espaldas haciendo algo, dos tazas estaban en la mesa y se acerco para tomar una. Sonrió ampliamente. Tal y como le gustaba. El chocolate tenía malvaviscos y crema batida. A sus amigos y su familia se le hacia ridículo e infantil pero a el le encantaba tomarlo de esa manera aunque se muriera por una sobredosis de azúcar pero moriría feliz. Aspiro el aroma y sorbo un poco porque estaba muy caliente y no quería quemarse la lengua. “Delicioso.” Sus ojos se iluminaron y volvió a tomar un poco más.

-¿Quieres galletas? No tengo otras pero son mis favoritas y son la combinación perfecta con el chocolate caliente, malvaviscos y crema batida

Luke volteo y casi regreso el chocolate al ver las galletas que Ashton traía, se tapo la boca y puso los ojos en blanco. El rizado frunció el ceño confundido por su reacción.

-¿Es una broma? ¡Yo también! ¡Me encantan y más con el chocolate, crema batida y malvaviscos! ¡Creía que era el único! ¿Dónde as estado toda mi vida?

Luke comenzó a reír y pronto Ashton le siguió ante las coincidencias. Se sentaron en un sillón para comer tranquilamente. No dijeron nada, solo escucharon la lluvia a fuera, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Ashton propuso ver una película y acepto. Después de unos largos minutos donde no se decidían, terminaron viendo la seria “Los juegos del trono”. Tan concentrados estaban mirando el tercer capitulo que cuando un celular sonó, saltaron asustados. Ashton se levanto y tomo su celular para contestar.

-¿Qué pasa Vicky?

Luke se mordió un labio y miro la tele intentando no prestar atención a Ashton y su llamada. No quería ser un chismoso pero fue imposible no escuchar lo que decía. Al parecer Ashton tenía problemas con su inquilino ya que se fue por un tiempo, aun no regresaba y no a podido completar el pago de la renta porque ni siquiera le mandaba el dinero.

Eso le hiso pensar en sus amigos. No pagaban renta ya que la casa era de su propiedad. Entre los tres pagaban todo lo necesario y se turnaban para para comprar la despensa. Si habían tenido problemas (¿Quiénes no los tenían?) pero nada grave que no pudiera resolverse.

Regreso a la realidad al escuchar un golpe y miro como Ashton respiraba profundamente y como todo su cuerpo estaba encorvado por la tensión.

-¿Estas bien?-se atrevió a preguntarle en voz baja

Ashton giro y lo miro sorprendido, Luke se encogió ligeramente. Al parecer se había olvidado que estaba ahí. El joven sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con una mano en el cabello pero esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Si, solo que el idiota de Vicky puede llegar a estresarme-dijo

Luke frunció el ceño e inclino la cabeza confundido. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿El? ¿Qué no es ella?

Ashton rio con ganas recuperando ese brillo en los ojos. –Oh, perdón, no lo sabes. Es Víctor, no Victoria pero desde niños le llamo Vicky, costumbre

Luke formo una “o” con los labios y asintió. Noto que ya había dejado de llover y decidió que hora de retirarse prometiéndole que le traería sus cosas limpias.

-No te preocupes Luke, cuando puedas-sonrió Ashton en la puerta de su depa-Adiós

Luke le dedico su mejor sonrisa y se fue a su carro. Al arrancar se golpeo la frente por olvidar que había dejado la despensa en la cajuela. Ojala no se le echara a perder. Además era eso o que el se enfermara y no podía ir enfermo a la fiesta de com…

Freno de golpe provocando que su cuerpo se moviera por inercia pero sonrió ampliamente mostrando su hoyuelo derecho.

¡Ya tenia novio! ¡Ya lo había conseguido!

Si Vicky era un chico, eso significaba que Ashton no tenía una novia y que estaba soltero y disponible. ¡¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?!

Volvió a prender el carro, giro en U provocando que le pitaran pero no le importo, ahora solo pensaba en una cosa.

Se dirigió de regreso al departamento de Ashton, subió corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos (agradeció tener piernas largas) y toco con fuerza la puerta.

Ashton abrió con una expresión malhumorada.

-Ernerst ya te dije qu…-pero se calló al verlo y lo miro sorprendido-¿Luke? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Olvidaste algo?

Pero Luke solo se inclino hacia su rostro sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio Ashton?


	5. 5to Capitulo

La expresión de Ashton no tenia precio. Sus ojos abiertos como plato, la mandíbula desprendida por la forma en que tenia abierta la boca y las mejillas rosadas. Estaba en shock. Pasaron unos minutos y el rizado aun no reaccionaba. Luke no pudo borrar la sonrisa y entro sin recibir invitación.

-¡WOW! ¡¿Qué?!

Luke giro al escuchar la voz de Ashton después de unos largos, muy largos minutos y rio suavemente. Ok, había actuado impulsivamente y ahora se arrepentía. Respiro hondo aclarando su mente y organizar sus ideas antes de hablar.

-Lo siento, eso sonó raro, no quería decirlo tan abruptamente pero necesito tu ayuda. ¿Cómo te explico? Hom, bueno, soy gay y hace unos días mi novio termino conmigo…

-Lo siento Luke-murmuro Ashton

Luke volvió a reír negando con la cabeza.

-No, no lo sientas Ashton, él es un idiota-suspiro-Mi hermano Jack va a dar una fiesta para pedir formalmente la mano de su novia y éramos invitados porque toda mi familia quería conocer por fin a un novio pero el muy idiota termino conmigo por eso necesito tu ayuda, necesito que me acompañes y finjas ser mi novio, será solo unas horas

Ashton frunció el ceño y lo miro acusadoramente.

-¿Quieres engañar a tu familia? No Luke, eso no esta bien

Luke hiso una mueca, aparto la mirada y llevo las manos al rostro. “¿Por qué están difícil?”

-No engañar, eso suena feo pero tampoco decir la verdad, es solo…-gruño-¿actuar? ¡Si, actuar! Mira, si no fuera tan grave y no estuviera desesperado no te pediría ayuda pero lo estoy. Prometí que llevaría a mi novio, ellos están emocionados en conocerlo y no quiero fallarles, no de nuevo, ya no quiero defraudarlos de esa manera Ashton, ¿entiendes? Por fin parecía que tenia una relación seria y les conté de A, nunca les había presentado un novio y ahora, ¡demonios! No puedo ir solo y decirles que terminamos, no puedo, se los prometí. Solo será unas horas Ashton, por favor

Se tallo la cara con fuerza a la vez que resoplaba y cerró los ojos. “Solo me quedan dos días”. Pudo sentir la mirada de Ashton sobre él.

-Solo tengo dos malditos días para conseguir un novio y no fue tan fácil como creí, por eso fui al bar aquella vez-rio secamente-pero como te habrás dado cuenta de nada sirvió. Estoy desesperado Ashton, desesperado y no se que mierda hacer pero no puedo ir solo. ¡Por favor Ashton, necesito tu ayuda! No se con quien más acudir. Solo será por un día y ya, después les diré que cortamos, inventare algo y todo seguirá como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado y si quieres, no nos volvemos a ver. ¡Oh dios! As de pensar que estoy loco pero en estos momentos lo estoy

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los multicolor de Ashton y transmitir todo lo que sentía, angustia, desesperación, ansiedad. Ashton hiso una mueca y aparto la mirada. Se sentó en un sillón y Luke lo imito. “¡Piensa Luke, piensa!”. Jugó con sus manos y miro a su alrededor. Una hoja de notificación llamo su atención.

-Te pagare 500 dólares

Su boca hablo antes de pensar con claridad y cuando comprendió lo que dijo, se tapo la boca y enrojeció de pies a cabeza. “¡Oh dios mío! ¿Qué he dicho?”. Ashton lo miro con los ojos abiertos como plato y la ironía reflejado en ellos. Luke suspiro después de golpearse la frente.

-Lo lamento, no quería que sonora tan así pero no lo pensé antes de hablar pero si, te pagare si finges ser mi novio, solo serán unas horas-gruño y frunció el ceño-Esto sonora como chantaje pero no se que mas hacer-no lo miro por miedo y vergüenza-Escuche que tienes problemas con la renta y te daré 500 dólares limpios si me ayudas. Tómalo de la mejor manera, no pienses mal de mí por favor. Así ambos saldremos beneficiados, tu consigues el dinero para la renta y yo no quedare mal a mi familia ¡y todos felices!

Guardo silencio y no se escucho nada más que sus respiraciones. Luke no se atrevía a mirarlo pero sentía la intensa mirada de esos ojos hazel sobre el. Se mordió el labio inferior jugando con su percing, maña que había adquirido desde que se lo puso y cuando se ponía nervioso y lo estaba en esos momentos, ¿quién no lo estaría?

Acababa de “chantajear” a una persona y ante ese pensamiento, sintió remordimiento y pudor. Esto no estaba bien y menos para Ashton que lo único que había hecho desde que se conocieron era ayudarlo, y su familia. Ashton tenía razón, su familia, su madre no se merecían esto, no podía engañarlos, mentirles, no era correcto. Tenia que decirles la verdad.

Cerró los ojos, respiro hondo y los abrió para mirarlo. Ashton lo observaba con una expresión seria pero sus ojos mostraban muchas cosas que no pudo descifrar. El contacto visual no duro mucho porque Luke aparto la mirada al levantarse. Sacudió su cabello y luego metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Lo lamento Ashton, no quería incomodarte ni hacerte enojar, nada por el estilo. Eres una buena persona y lo siento. Luego mandare tus cosas para que no tengas que verme. Adiós y gracias por todo lo que as hecho por mi

Le dedico su mejor sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta para irse pero tan solo toco la perilla de la puerta, Ashton lo llamo y volteo para verlo. Ashton se había levantado, tenia la cabeza gacha pero pudo notar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Lo hare. Seré tu novio por alquiler

Ahora fue su turno de verlo sorprendido y Ashton levanto la mirada.

-Te ayudare solo porque realmente necesito el dinero y porque también creo que eres una buena persona

Luke lo miro en shock por un par de minutos, poco a poco fue procesando las palabras del joven y una gran euforia lo domino y antes de poder contenerlo, acorto la distancia entre los dos y lo abrazo con fuerza riendo a grandes carcajadas.

-¡Gracias Ash!

Lo soltó y le sonrió ampliamente mostrando su hoyuelo derecho y cuando miro las mejillas rojas del otro, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Puso los ojos en blanco y se aparto.

-¡Lo siento Ashton! No se que me pasa pero no soy así de impulsivo

Ashton rio y sacudió la cabeza. –No hay problema Luke, corrijo, cariño

Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de un color carmesí ante la forma en que lo llamo y Ashton rio con mas ganas. Se miraron a los ojos formando en ambos una amplia sonrisa.

Luke estaba feliz, por fin había conseguido un novio y no uno cualquiera, si no Ashton.


	6. 6to Capitulo:

Al final lo había conseguido, un novio por alquiler pero seguía siendo su novio y eso lo tenía en parte tranquilo. Mañana era el gran día en que presentaría a su novio lo cual lo tenía nerviosos y un poco asustado, eso no podía negarlo. Muchas emociones para él.

Levanto la mirada al reloj y movió la pierna nervioso. Unos minutos más para que la clase terminara y podía ir con Ashton para arreglar todo para mañana, después de que el rizado saliera del trabajo. El timbre sonó, guardo sus cosas y salió apresurado a su carro. Llego a su casa, puso alarma para levantarse para recoger a Ashton de su trabajo y dormir unas horas mientras tanto. No había podido dormir bien en estos días por el estrés que tenia de la fiesta. Estaría agradecido con Ashton el resto de su vida.

Cerró los ojos al acostarse en el sillón y quedo profundamente dormido.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando su celular comenzó a sonar y lo tomo para apagar la alarma pero se detuvo ya que era una llamada y contesto, era Calum.

-¡Luke! ¡Mañana es el día! ¿Ya tienes novio?

Pudo detectar en su tono de voz burla pero no le molesto en cambio sonrió y volvió a recostarse en el sillón.

-Sí, lo tengo, ya tengo novio

No se escuchó nada del otro lado de la línea y Luke rio, había dejado a Calum sin palabras.

-¡Wow! ¡¿Tienes novio?! ¡¿Es una broma?!

Luke puso un brazo debajo de su cabeza. –No es ninguna broma, lo conocerás mañana. Me tengo que ir, voy a reunirme con él en un rato. Adiós Calum

-¡No! ¡Esp...!

Luke colgó y volvió a reír. Espero unos minutos y su celular volvió a sonar pero esta vez fue Michael. Luke sabía que Calum le iba a contar el chisme, años de conocerlos. Fue la misma situación con Michael solo que él fue escandaloso y exigió información pero Luke no les iba a decir nada más, tendrían que esperarse hasta mañana para conocerlo como todos los demás.

Miro la hora, aún faltaban unos minutos para que Ashton terminara su turno pero mejor fue para allá, aun no comía y ya tenía hambre.

Al entrar al local, no miro a Ashton en la caja y se desilusiono, le hubiera agradado ver su sonrisa y sus adorables hoyuelos. Pidió su orden ignorando los coqueteos de la cajera y se fue a sentar en la misma mesa de la otra vez solo que hoy si miro por la ventana.

Pensó en su familia y en cómo reaccionarían en conocer a Ashton. Estaba aterrado de que se enteraran de la verdad, que descubrieran el engaño, no podría soportar decepcionar a su familia. Tendría que hablar en la tarde con sus amigos para que lo ayudaran.

-¡Lukey! ¡Me hubieras dicho que estabas aquí!

Levanto la mirada encontrándose con Ashton y sonrió por inercia. Ashton aún tenía puesto su uniforme y en sus manos sostenía una escoba.

-No estabas en la caja-explico

Ashton asintió riendo. –Sí, hoy me toco limpiar pero en unos minutos salgo y así platicamos

Luke solo sonrió como respuesta y siguió comiendo. Tal y como dijo Ashton, unos minutos después regreso y se sentó enfrente de él. No dijeron nada por un rato hasta que el termino de comer.

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que tengo que saber?-pregunto Ashton

Luke respiro hondo, entrelazo sus manos recargando su cabeza en ellas y clavo sus ojos azules en los hazel del rizado.

-Mi hermano Jack va hacer una fiesta mañana para pedir formalmente la mano de Nadia, su novia y bueno, tenemos una tradición familiar y soy el padrino. No suelo hablar a mi familia de mi vida amorosa, saben que soy gay y hace unas semanas me atreví hablarles sobre A, mi antigua pareja y lo invitaron a la fiesta. Es una reunión familiar y amigos más cercanos y todos, absolutamente todos quieren conocer a A pero el término conmigo sin razones coherentes, en pocas palabras, le entro miedo y es un idiota, y bueno, lo demás ya sabes

Miro por la ventana y sonrió levemente.

-La fiesta inicia después de las 2, no es necesario que lleves traje pero si presentarte un poco formal pero cómodo. Si necesitas comprar algo, dime, yo me encargo de los gastos, no hay problema. Mis padres se llaman Liz y Andrew Hemmings, tengo dos hermanos mayores. Ben es el más grande, su esposa se llama Amie y tiene dos hijos, Andrew Jr. y Elizabeth o como la llamamos Lizzy, son un amor de niños-rio suavemente-y luego sigue Jack, él se va a casar con Nadia. Ah! Probablemente mi madre se te pegue como chicle para interrogarte y mis hermanos hagan comentarios un poco fuertes, pero son de juego. Lo demás lo descubrirás tú mismo mañana

Volvió a guardar silencio y volteo a verlo nervioso, ahora venía la parte más difícil. Su noviazgo. Los ojos de Ashton lo miraban con picardía y Luke sonrojo levemente.

-Ahora, sobre nuestro "relación"-hizo comillas al decir la palabra-¿Que propones?

-¿Cómo se conocieron A y tú?

Luke arrugo el rostro y sintió náuseas al recordarlo.

-En una fiesta, me emborraché y termine en el baño con él. Al principio solo era dos desconocidos que se reunían para, bueno...-se revolvió incomodo en su asiento-tu sabes, eso

Ashton rio restándole importancia y Luke volvió a sentirse tranquilo.

-Bueno, podemos decir que nos conocimos en el bar pero en otras circunstancias y que la relación simplemente fluyo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas con él?-dijo Ashton

Luke movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. –Casi 3 meses pero de conocernos un poco más

Ashton sonrió pero sus ojos lo miraron de una manera extraña provocándoles escalofríos a Luke. No pudo sostener su mirada y observo por la ventana con un tenue color rosado en las mejillas.

-Bueno cariño, yo contare nuestra historia, daddy se encargara

Luke abrió los ojos como plato y el rostro color carmesí, casi se atraganto con su propia saliva. Ashton solo rio con más fuerzas con las manos en su estómago.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No pude evitarlo, te sonrojas mucho-dijo entre carcajadas

Luke aparto otra vez la mirada con el ceño fruncido y un mohín en los labios. Él no era una persona que se sonrojaba mucho pero había algo en Ashton que lo hacía sonrojar con facilidad.

Se quedaron ahí un rato más hablando sobre sus gustos para conocerse más y terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo para mañana. Luke sonrió con su mejor sonrisa.

-Gracias Ashton, por ser mi novio por alquiler

Ashton solo le regreso la sonrisa y se fue a su departamento. Era el mejor novio que había encontrado y solo llevaban un día de relación.


End file.
